


Red Rover

by analogDemon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Gore, Harm to Animals, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogDemon/pseuds/analogDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham comes home to find a scene from his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing rough in the first part, see tags for later chapters.

Making his way home, on the back roads through Wolf Trap, Will Graham felt himself slowly decompressing. He felt the calming and subtle vibrations of the engine as he maneuvered down intricate forested paths with a precision that came almost solely from instinct and muscle memory. The many twists and turns had become so second nature that he often found himself forgetting the road and becoming lost in a reflection on his day, his work, and how all this impacted his sense of himself.

This daily scenic down time had, in the beginning, served as a sort of catharsis for him. But recently, even this quiet corner of his life was being perverted by his involvement with Jack Crawford and the FBI. He would glance at the setting, sun-stained sky, with its hues of red and orange, and dramatic images of the murders he had deconstructed and the killers (whose thoughts he had emulated and whose minds he had crawled inside) would come rushing back like the dam inside him had suddenly burst, and the blood of his countless imagined victims spilled out. Many times, the sparse winter trees that lined his peripheral vision would twist into the sharp and contorted shape of stag’s antlers; the memory of Garret Jacob Hobbs’ crimes ever present (in some form or another) at the edges of his consciousness.

His silent concentration broke as the terrain changed and gravel crunched under his tires. After he pulled into his yard, he lingered for a moment, trying to pull himself out of his dissociative funk. As he looked out across the stark expanse of his snowy front yard; he realized just how cold and alone he was. Something about this realization struck him, and the familiar feeling that usually accompanied a quick survey of his property started to recede and was quickly replaced by the eerie feeling that came with being watched from afar. He wiped the steam of his breath away from the window and gave the land a last good once over before he pulled his key from the ignition and opened the car door. The sudden change of temperature sent a chill up his spine and the thought of cozying up by the fire seemed like an especially good idea. He made his way around the evergreen tree at the side of his home and his view of the building became less obscured. The squat white structure had a classic southern feeling to it with a long front porch and dual columns on either side of the top step, and yet it retained a modern quality of openness through its large windows. He placed a hand gently on one of the columns as he climbed the slippery step to the door. Despite the wood being physically cold, his contact with this private sanctuary produced a sensation of warmth. He reached for the door and yanked it open, the cold had made the wood expand and it required more force than usual to free it from its position. The dark interior felt charged and a hint of something metallic reached his nose. The unfamiliar air caused him to unconsciously restrict his breathing and he felt suddenly like a damp cloth was muffling his consciousness. The first sign that something was wrong: the dogs didn’t bark, in fact they made no noise at all, which is a feat for any collection of canines when their singular beneficiary returns (let alone Will’s rag tag assortment.) He sensed the imminent danger, but the gnawing paternal instinct to protect his only family propelled him into the black expanse of his country home.


End file.
